The Marriage Law From Hell!
by SS-RL-LOVER4LIFE
Summary: Hermione and Severus are to be married because of a marriage law that is placed. Will there marriage be hell, or will love somehow find its way through their hearts? RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas everyone and I hope all you have a Happy New Year; along with Happy Holidays! Little Behind on SF but hopefully I will be able to finish it up soon; including other stories I have written. **

Hermione reread the letter about twenty times, and even preformed a spell making sure it wasn't a joke from one of the other students of Hogwarts. When it came back negative she couldn't believe what was going on. She sat back against the willow tree near the black lake and sighed.

"First the war, now a marriage law?" She whispered to herself. She tried to blink back the tears as she picked up the small piece of parchment and reread it again.

_**MINISTRY OF MAGIC:**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger,**_

_**Due to the plethora of wizards and witch's who lost their lives during the war against You Know Who, the Ministry of Magic has decided it would be in the best intentions for a Marriage Law to be placed on wizards and witches between the ages of 17-45 to produce new heirs for our world. Wizards and Witches have one year to bring fourth a child. The witch or Wizard you are to be married to is written below. If you are to refuse, your wand is to be snapped, and you must live in the world of Muggles' never to return. **_

_**Sincerely Your Minister of Magic,**_

_**Kingsley Shacklebolt **_

_**WIZARD TO BE WED: SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE**_

Tears splashed against the paper, and the ink began to bleed. Hermione was devastated. She was tired of the Wizarding World controlling her destiny.

"I wont do it. I refuse." Hermione boldly stated as looked out beyond the grounds of Hogwarts.

"You have no choice Miss Granger, you must." A voice gently whispered.

Hermione turned around, her brown teary eyes meeting twinkling blue ones.

"Come Miss Granger, we need to talk in my office."

Albus Dumbledore politely offered Hermione his arm. When she gently took hold of it he smiled and they apperated to his office.

"Lemon Drop?" Dumbledore asked Hermione as they sat around his desk.

"No thank you sir." Hermione weakly answered.

The green flames roared through the fireplace and Severus Snape walked out yelling.

"ALBUS! I REFUSE! I WILL NOT GO THROUGH WITH THIS SHIT! LET THEM SNAP MY WAND!"

"Severus my boy! I was expecting you, please take a seat next to Miss Granger." Dumbledore said calmly.

Hermione gulped as Professor Snape slowly turned on his left foot and shot her a deathly glare. He pulled out his wand and the chair next to Hermione flew across the room. When he was a safe enough distance from both Dumbledore and Hermione, he settled himself in the shadows.

"Now that you are both here, we need to discuss this. You two are to be married…" Hermione and Severus both went to speak. "Let me finish!" Dumbledore firmly stated.

"As I said you two are to be getting married. You say you refuse but are you willing to really give up everything? To have your wand snapped, and to be kicked out of our world forever?"

Severus stood up, and pulled out his wand. He looked at it pain shooting through his eyes for a second before he did the unthinkable. He snapped it in half let it slip through his hands, and began to leave.

"SEVERUS!" Dumbledore boomed.

Severus stopped. He jerked himself around. "I have ruined enough lives Albus! I refuse to ruin Granger's" He hissed.

Dumbledore walked over to where Severus wand laid in two pieces. He waved his wand over it and it was magically back in one piece. He bent down slowly, his age showing, and picked it up.

"Severus, you really don't want this." Dumbledore placed the wand back in Snape's hand and settled himself behind the desk.

"Sir?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I really am not happy with this, but I am willing to try and make the best of it."

As she said this she was looking towards Professor Snape.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore pepped. "Severus?"

"Fine!" He snapped and with that he began to leave. "Wait Severus!" Dumbledore called.

Snape groaned. "What now old fool?"

"The wedding will take place tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

"Tomorrow?" Hermione squeaked.

"Yes my dear tomorrow, the sooner the better. Severus. The house elves should be adding an extension to your chambers tonight, please do not scare them off."

Severus Snape mumbled something under his breath and made his exit.

"But sir, what about my parents, what about Harry, Ron, and Ginny…"

"My dear, they have all been informed. They will be here tomorrow morning around five. Now off to bed, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Hermione stood up, completely numb. Everything was happening so quickly, and she could do nothing about it.

"Goodnight Sir."

Severus Snape sat in his study. He had no idea what to make of the situation. He was marring Hermione Granger. The know-it-all he hated, but admired from a distance. If that made any bloody sense. He took another swig of his fire whiskey and savored the burn that filled his throat. He stood up and headed to his private chambers. He needed to at least try and get some sleep. He crawled into bed and cringed when he realized, he wasn't going to have his bed to himself any more.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rise was the most beautiful thing Hermione had ever witnessed. The birds were singing lovely through the trees, and the smell of spring lingered in the air; a musky scent of the mornings dew. It was the perfect day for a wedding. Hermione smiled to herself sadly. If only it was a wedding she wanted to be in.

A soft knock came from the other side of her door. Hermione wrapped her crimson red robe around her, and headed towards the soft tapping. She unlatched the golden lock, and opened the door to find her mother smiling at her. She knew it was a plastered on smile. What mother would be happy that her only child was marrying her professor that was old enough to be her father?

"Hello dear!" Her mother said cheerfully. She embraced her daughter in a hug and kissed her gently on the cheek. Ginny appeared around the corner and smiled at her best friend.

"Mom!" Hermione cried. "I don't want to do this. I cant get married to Professor Snape!"

Hermione's mother wrapped her arms around her petite daughter.

"Honey, you are a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent young lady. He is lucky to have you. Women throughout the non-magic world also have arranged marriages. You know that. Most of them turn out to be okay."

"But Mom, the men they marry are not like Professor Snape, he doesn't want to go through with this, he hates me. Not to mention he thinks I am the most ugliest thing to walk this earth." Hermione sniffled whipping the tears on the sleeve of her robe.

"Well Hermione, today is the day to make a blind man see." Ginny said smiling.

"Lets get you ready dear." Hermione mother pulled her into another hug. "I have a present for you."

Jean Granger walked towards the bed wear she had set the box down early. She opened it and smiled at Hermione. She then pulled out a beautiful white wedding dress.

"Oh Mom! It is beautiful!" Hermione gasped as she gently held it out. It was a woman's dream wedding dress.

"Lets start your hair and makeup first, then put it on and see how it fits." Ginny leaped.

Hermione sat herself in a chair and let her mother and best friend get to work. Hermione's mom did her hair with the help of Ginny's wand taming the fuzzy curls into long straight brown, slightly curled locks. Ginny did her make up by hand. When everything was finished she looked into the mirror and gasped. She looked beautiful. It was then time to put on her wedding dress.

She slipped into the silk material and had her mother zip her up. She tried to hold back the tears so they wouldn't ruin her make up. She looked like a princess. It was a strapless cloud white wedding dress. It wrapped tightly around her breast and stomach and then flowed out into a mass of beautiful white lace. She had little pearl beads through the dress and around her breast there were beautiful black designs. She looked amazing.

"My love, you look absolutely stunning." Hermione's mother chocked back.

"Hermione, you are so beautiful!" Ginny beamed at her best friend.

There was a knock on the door. Hermione's father John walked in.

"Look at my baby girl! You look beautiful honey!" He said giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I am nervous daddy!" Hermione worried.

"Its okay baby, everything will work out in the end. As much as I do not like this fellow Snape, I know he will keep you safe, he said so himself when I met him this morning."

"He said that?" Hermione asked.

"He told me there was no need to give him the "You better not hurt my daughter" Speech. He told me that he would look after you and keep you safe."

"That's reassuring." Ginny said sarcastically. Hermione shot her a glare.

"Well, they will be ready for you in about 20 minutes. Your soon to be husband is getting ready."

"Thanks Dad, Thanks Mom, and thank you Ginny so very much."

"We will all be there for you." Ginny smiled.

They softly shut the door and left Hermione to her thoughts. She looked herself over in the mirror and tried to smile. It was her wedding day and she looked beautiful. She wished that she was actually marrying someone who loved her.

SSHGSSHGSSHG***********************SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG***

Severus Snape looked himself over. He cringed. He thought he looked horrible. He had went out, bought brand new dress robes, and their wedding rings. He wasn't good at this sort of thing, but he told himself this was as good as it was going to get. He was hopping that no one would notice is whiten teeth and trimmed hair. He did spend a lot of time trying to look decent, but to him he looked the same. Dumbledore came through the door and smiled at him.

"My boy, you look dashing!"

"Lets just get this over with." Snape said grumpily and walked out the door. He settled himself under the tree where they were to be wed.

After about ten minutes of impatiently standing, the music began and everyone stood up.

It was a small wedding. The only people attending were the Hogwarts staff, Harry, the Weasley family, and of course Hermione's parents.

Severus stood straight waiting for the Gryffindor princess to come into view.

"You ready for this?" Hermione's dad asked as he took his daughters arm.

"No, but I am ready to face what's ahead of me."

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead.

They began to walk down the small isle. Everyone gasped as Hermione made her way down. She looked gorgeous.

Severus' eyes went wide as Hermione looked at him with sad eyes. She smiled at him, but he knew it was fake. He gave her a small smile in return. Not his usual smirk, but a genuine smile.

John looked at his daughter and smiled. He kissed her gently and gave her away to her awaiting future husband.

Severus took Hermione's hand in his making a mental note on how soft her hands were.

She quickly glanced at him, and then looked away shyly.

Dumbledore began the ceremony, and they took a hold of each others hands.

"Do you take this witch to be your wife until death do you part?"

Severus took a deep breath and looked Hermione in the eyes.

"I do."

He gently slipped the silver ring onto her left finger.

"And do you take this wizard to be your husband till death do you part?"

Hermione closed her eyes wishing that this would all just be a dream. She opened her eyes as a tear slid down.

"I do." She whispered.

She placed the ring on Snape's left ring finger.

Dumbledore waved his wand over the new couple and chanted ancient spells.

Hermione and Severus both felt their rings grow hot, and then they both began to grow warm.

"You may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore smiled.

Snape gulped and bent down. He closed his lips around Hermione's and a flash of blinding light surround them. They were bonded forever.

As it began to fade away Dumbledore shouted. "I now introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Severus Snape!"

Everyone cheered as the couple stepped down from the podium and made their way towards the castle, to the small party that awaited them.

It was a short party. Severus and Hermione danced, but never spoke. Hermione also got to dance with her father. While Severus danced with her mother. It would have been a perfect wedding if the couple that were married were actually meant to be together.

They bid their goodbyes and Hermione and Severus made their way down to the dungeons.

He unlocked the door as Hermione stood behind him led the way through.

"Your room is the one on the left, there is a small bathroom in there, but if you would like to use mine, go through the door on the right which is my room, and then make a left. The kitchen is through there and the study is in the door straight ahead. My office and private lab are down those stairs." Severus said sharply.

Hermione nodded and quietly turned to go to her room.

Severus gently pulled her arm and stopped her from going.

She looked at him curiously.

"You look very nice Miss Granger." He said quietly looking at the ground.

"Thank you sir." Hermione let her arm slip from his hand and she made her way to her room.

Severus watched her go wishing he could give her what any other man on this earth, besides him, could give her.

He tugged off his outer clothes and headed to his office.

When Hermione shut the door she cried and sank to the floor. This marriage was going to be a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke up the next morning in her wedding dress on the floor. She got up and whimpered as her muscles burned from sleeping at an odd angle.

She climbed out of her wedding dress, and walked into her small bathroom. She looked around taking everything in. She started a hot shower, and began to wash up. When she was done she got out walked over to her bed, slipped under the covers, and fell back asleep.

A soft knocking sound on her door woke her up. She dragged herself out of bed to open the door.

"Good Afternoon Miss Granger." Severus said.

They stood their for a couple minutes before Severus spoke again.

"You're parents are leaving and wanted to say goodbye to you."

Hermione walked past him and went into the living room to see her parents sitting on the couch.

"Goodbye Mother, Goodbye Father, thank you for everything." She hugged them both.

"We love you sweetie, if you ever need anything your more than welcome to come home."

"Thanks! Well I love you! Have a safe trip."

They bid their goodbyes once more while also bidding Severus goodbye.

They grabbed a hold of the port key Dumbledore had made them and then vanished.

Hermione stood there and blinked a couple times before she turned around heading back for her room.

"Would you like something to eat?" Severus asked politely not really knowing what to say or do.

Hermione kept walking.

" Miss Granger!" Severus said firmly causing her to stop in her tracks.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"I do not like this situation any more than you do! Stop acting like a child! We are bonded for life if you haven't noticed, and ignoring me isn't going to help us get out of this."

"Well I am sorry sir! I am still trying to take this all in. Yesterday I was Hermione Granger, and now today I am Hermione Snape. I am in a forced marriage where there will never be any type of love because I am married to a cold hearted man! It isn't temporary Professor, its for life!"

"You are acting as if this is all my fault! I had no say in this decision. Do you really think I would marry a bushy-hair buck tooth know-it-all like you, especially a Gryffindor? Don't start feeling sorry for yourself Miss Granger, you may be married to the Greasy Haired Bat of the dungeons, but you aren't a bouquet of flowers either. Do you think I really want to share my private chambers with you, do you really think I want to share my bed no less with you-"

"You can stop right there Snape…" Hermione spat. "I am going no where near you or your bed."

"Have you forgotten we have to produce a heir in less than a year?" He smirked.

"Fuck what is supposed to be done! I am not letting a monster like you near me! I may have saved myself for marriage, but not for a man like you who takes pride in stealing virginities from young women!" She cried, tears rolling down her face.

"What…did you just say?" Severus hissed.

"I am not stupid Snape! You're were a bloody fucking death eater! I know what you had to do, and I know what you have done. You heard me! You're a flat out fucking rapist and murder. You are nothing but a worthless soul that deserves to go to hell!"

The room began to shake and the lights began to flicker.

Hermione's eyes went wide as Snape strode over to her fast and pinned her against the wall.

"Never, ever speak to me that way again." Severus growled. "You talk as if you know what I have done, and what I have been through, I may be a murder, but I am no fucking rapist. I murdered people to take them out of their misery, not because I wanted to, and NEVER...did I once rape... a woman!" Severus spat as he breathed heavley.

Severus pushed off the wall and stood in the middle of the room shaking.

"Get out of my sight!" He yelled.

Hermione strode through the room and slammed her door.

Severus sat on the couch with his head in his hands.

He hated this.

HGSSHG*********************************************

It had been a week since they had been married,and neither had Severus nor Hermione spoke to one another since their argument. Hermione stayed in her room, while Severus stayed in his study. They had separate house elves bring them food, and whenever one ended up in the same room, the other would leave.

Hermione finally came to terms with her predicament, and decided that sooner or later they would have to start acting as if they were married. She felt horrible for what she had said to him. She saw the hurt in his eyes when she had said it.

She walked out of her room and looked around. When she found that no one was around, she began to think up the possiblites of where Severus might be.

"_Study." _She said to herself.

She walked into his study, and saw him settled in one of his chairs reading a book.

She tried not to let her mouth drop in awe as she saw the walls were covered in bookshelves with thousands of books that reached the ceiling.

She walked over to the front of him, waiting patiently.

"Sir?" She whispered.

Severus put his book down and got up, heading towards the door.

"Sir please…" Hermione called out after him.

He stopped and turned around. He looked over at her waiting.

"Sir…" She started off hesitating, "…I am really sorry for what I said, there is no excuse for my actions. I can't take back what I said, I wish I could, but I can't. I just am frustrated…I just wish that I could have married a man that cared and loved me. A man who thought I was beautiful. Its just so emotional, and I am sorry."

Severus nodded. "You're forgiven."

They stood their again in what seemed to be the hundredth awkward silence between them in the last week.

Hermione let out a sob, as tears made their way down her cheeks like wild fire.

"I am scared Professor." She whispered.

Severus' heart went out to her. He walked over to her and awkwardly placed his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest.

"If I told you everything was going to be okay, I would be lying. Things are going to be tough Miss Granger…"

Hermione mumbled something is his chest.

"What was that?" He asked pulling her away from him so he could hear.

"Hermione. Its Hermione. If I am to be your wife, shouldn't you call me by my first name?"

Severus stood there a moment thinking. "Well yes but-"

"Call me Hermione please."

"Okay Hermione, well if we are to be on a first name basis then you can call me Severus."

"Severus." Hermione whispered, testing out his name.

Severus felt a weird sensation go through him but it was only for a second.

"So I guess that was our first fight huh?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yes, and I am willing to bet there are may more to come." He said boldly.

"Well, lets try to keep them to a minimum." She smiled.

"Hmm yes." He said.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, and then stood on her tip toes kissing him softly on the lips.

Severus' eyes widened in shock as she pulled back.

"What on Merlin's beard was that for?" Severus asked.

"Isn't that was a husband and wife are supposed to do; kiss and make up?" Hermione asked walking out the door.

"I wouldn't know." Severus lied. _"Kissing and making up is what young kids do, adults fuck each others brain out with wild make up sex!"_ He thought to himself.


End file.
